Star Strike Chronicles Victory Quotes
Victory Quotes Single Quotes Skye “That’s all of them!” “Easy...” “Battle over.” “Well done.” “Rest in peace.” Shadow “We win!” “Yay!” “They got outta our way!” “One step closer!” “We did amazing!” Zephyr “Did we get carried away?” “Nice job, everyone.” “Keep it up.” “I think that’s all of them.” “We’ve done well.” Aurora “Is everyone okay? Thank goodness!” “I did reasonably well... For once!” “You’re all amazing!” “I’ll get the next one!” Leaf “Nobody can stop The Leafy!” “Alright!” “Love me some action!” “Yeah buddy!” “Who’s the best? Leafy!” Spark “Nice!” “Got em!” “Looks like we’ve won!” “That’s right, we’re awesome!” “That was harsh!” Luna “Heh, we tipped the scales.” “Looks like we’ve got the upper hand, for now.” “Right on.” “Amazing.” “And.. We win again. ” Blaze “Nobody stands in our way. That was cheesy.” “It’s over.” “We’re great.” “Done.” “Good.” Glacieus “I guess I’m right!, I really am that awesome!” “Dun da dun dun dun dun dun dun! That was off key..” “Awesomesauce rules!” “I rule! I’m so cool!” “Mwahaha!” Stream “Triumphant.” “At last.” “Finally!” “Good thing we got it!” “So strong!” Group Victory Quotes Shadow, Aurora, and Skye are present... Shadow: We’ve got... Aurora: Justice! Shadow: Strength! And... look at Skye. Skye: Sighs. Hope. Shadow and Aurora are present, along with Skye... Aurora: High five! over to Shadow for a high five and trips. Shadow: That’s gotta hurt. Aurora: Ouch! walks in, and slowly walks back out. Shadow, Aurora, and Zephyr are around. Aurora: Shadow, that was amazing! Shadow: Thanks! Zephyr: I’m starting to wonder your standards, Aurora. Shadow: Hey! Skye, Aurora, Shadow, and Zephyr are present... Shadow: We are... Aurora: Skilled! Zephyr: Amazing. Skye: Strong. Shadow: Slumps. And badly coordinated. all the guys are seen in battle. Zephyr: Why are we all guys? Leaf: Game hax! Shadow: Anyway... Who are we? says this at the same time. Shadow is seen panicking, as everyone is saying their lines at the same time. Zephyr: Next in line President of Lumiere Inc, and current ranked high position in the Lumiere Incorporated, Zephyr Lumiere! And according to you guys, the Spiteful Trolling Spiky ! Leaf: The son of the Weapon Shop in Garnet and the unique breaking the wall hedgehog, Leaf Underwood! Blaze: Beast Animorph that can shift at will by use of stone and big mystery, Blaze Stryker. And to you guys, “Doggie”! Glacieus: The awesomely awesome awesomesauce of the era, Glacieus Thorn! Shadow: HEY! Leaf, Spark, and Skye are in battle... Skye: Leaf, why do you always wear shirts with vegetables and fruit on them? Leaf: Hmm.... Just wait a sec! tick-tock is heard in the background. And the screen goes black, but soon goes back to normal. Skye and Spark look at each other. Leaf: Oh! I know- Spark: You’re too late! when Skye, Zephyr, and Shadow are in battle. Shadow: Sometimes, I regret my actions. Skye: Shadow... Shadow: WHY DIDN’T I ASK FOR A RAISE IN MY ALLOWANCE?! Skye and Zephyr: What? faces: -_- Leaf and Luna are in battle... Leaf: Nobody can stand up against the Great Leafy ! Luna: You mean nobody can STAND the Great Leafy. Leaf: Luna, that was harsh. Glacieus, Zephyr, and Luna are in battle... Glacieus: Alright! I did it! Yeah! Wa hoo! Boo yah! Zephyr: There he goes again... Luna: Yep. Glacieus and Luna are in battle... Luna: I wonder what the name of that monster was. Glacieus: I like “Doggie”! Luna: No, I meant the species! Aurora, Shadow, and Leaf are there. Leaf: Tomes are cool! Aurora: You wanna study under me, Leaf? Leaf: Nah, I don’t wanna be a klutz like you! Shadow: I agree. Aurora: vein icon appears. DO YOU WANNA GET SMACKED?! Leaf: AHHH!!! Glacieus, Leaf, and Luna are there. Leaf: Leaf is the top dog! Glacieus: Leafy is a dog? Luna: You better be housetrained. Leaf: HEY! Glacieus, Leaf, Blaze, and Skye are there. Leaf: Leaf is the top dog! Glacieus: You’re a dog? Blaze: He seems like more of a cat. Skye: Or a squirrel. Leaf: HEY! Leaf, Stream, Aurora, Skye, and Luna are there... Leaf: Don’t fall in love with me yet! Aurora: No thanks. Stream: Yeah, don’t worry. I won’t. Skye: That was odd. Luna: Yup. Leave it to Spark, Leaf. Leaf, Blaze, and Stream are there. Leaf: That was GNARLY! Blaze: They still use gnarly? Stream: At least, Leaf does. Leaf, Spark, Luna, Stream, and Aurora are there... Leaf: Want lessons from The Leaf? Spark: You mean, weirdo? Luna: Or loser. Leaf: So mean! Stream: There, there, Leaf. You can be cool, later! Aurora: When you’re older! Blaze and Luna are there... Luna: That would’ve been a good end, if you haven’t messed the finish! Blaze: Flattery will get you nowhere. Luna: You insufferable guy! Zephyr, Glacieus, and Stream are in battle... Stream: Right on! Glacieus: Left on! Zephyr: Wait... What? Leaf, Glacieus, and Skye are in battle... Glacieus: Dance party! Leaf: Yeah! flashing lights appear out of nowhere, and the two are doing strange moves. Skye walks in. Skye: Guys? stares at them. Skye’s face: O_o What the heck?! stares at them, and awkwardly walks away. I’ll pretend like I didn’t see that. Skye and Stream are in battle. Stream: Skye! Skye: Yes? Stream: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A VOLUPTUOUS BODY?! looks at the screen, as if talking to the audience. Skye: She’s... Scaring me. face: O_O Stream, Luna, and Zephyr are in battle... Stream: T-That... Wasn’t scary! Luna: Your legs are shaking. Zephyr: And you’re stuttering. Stream: That’s um... A happy dance! Yeah! That’s it! Zephyr: Sure. all the girls are in battle... Spark: Hah! Who needs men? Luna: Apparently, you. Aurora: We should fight like this again sometime! Skye: Yes, this was nice. Stream: Let’s go! Zephyr, Shadow, Spark, Stream, and Glacieus are there... All: We are awe- Glacieus: appears in front of the camera. GLACIEUS! Spark and Blaze are there... Spark: Hey! We should team up more often! Blaze: No thanks. Spark: Why not? Blaze: Too many crazy people. Skye, Luna, Stream, and Aurora are in battle. Aurora looks mad. Aurora: That little- Skye: What is it? Aurora: Some girl at our last town was flirting with Shadow! I’LL STUFF HER IN A SACK OF BRICKS AND HAVE HER THROWN OFF A HARBOR Skye: Um... Aurora: And she was flirting with Zeph, too! Skye: What?! That’s it! I WILL TIE A ROPE AROUND HER NECK AND LET HER DANGLE OFF OF MT. TERRAN! Someone needs a high five in the face! Aurora: Made of steel! Skye: With rusted nails into it! Aurora: DIPPED IN POISON! Stream: That’s a little... Luna: Extreme. Leaf, Zephyr, and Skye are in battle. A random hole is there. Skye is staring down it. Zephyr walks in. Zephyr: Why is there a hole? Skye: Leaf fell in it. Fool. Zephyr: Skye just called you a fool. Leaf: HELP! Skye: Leaf is... Unlucky. Leaf: I am so sad right now... [ When Blaze, Stream, Zephyr, and Shadow are there...] Shadow: Blaze, your Fire moves are so cool! Blaze: Thank you. Shadow: If I could do that, I would say stuff like “Burn in the abyss...” Zephyr: Knowing Shadow, he might accidentally set us on fire. Stream: That’s just like him! Shadow: Hey! What is that supposed to mean?! Skye, Stream, and Shadow are in battle. Skye: Cookies. Shadow: I bet Stream can make Ultimate Cookies! Skye: Ultimate Cookies?! Stream: I’m afraid there’s nothing like that- starts to walk towards Stream, and she backs away. Skye: Cookies.... Cookies.... Cookies. all girls are in battle... Skye: Okay, so why are we doing this again? Aurora: Well, the guys did this motto thing, so we’ll do it too. Skye: Okay. We are- said at the same time... Aurora: The fiery red-head of Garnet and clumsy Magic User of Star Strike, Aurora Candor! Did I do that right? Spark: The electrifying hot-headed, beastly athlete of Garnet, Spark Knight Yeah! Luna: The number one troll in Star Strike, and whip master, Luna Zedler! Hah! Stream: The motherly and timid, techno-geek of Garnet, Stream Tennant! Too much? Skye: looking at everyone, and starts late, and is off cue. Skye Hikari! Agent of Lumiere! Geez, that was bland. everyone staring at her. Spark: Let’s just finish the motto! All: WE ARE THE STAR STRIKE’s AWESOMELY AWESOME BRIGADE! and Stream... Spark: Ready for a victory quote? Stream: away. and Skye. Glacieus: Brownies! OH YEAH! WOOT WOOT! HAHAAAA! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! AT THE INNS, IN THE PARTY, AT THE CAMPS! HAAA! IN YOUR FACE, CAKE! HAHAAAA! BROWNIEEEEEESSSS! Skye: Okay, no more for that guy. Glacieus and Skye are in battle. Glacieus: And the Lumiere Incorporated Star Strike Brownie Eating Tonfa Master Agent wins !Skye: That’s too long! Aurora and Skye are in battle after Part I Aurora: We did it, Skye! holds up the peace sign. Skye: We did it, Rorie! her. Zephyr, Aurora, Shadow, and Skye are in battle. Zephyr: We are... Shadow: Amazing! Aurora: Unstoppable! Skye: Unbeatable! Zephyr: Slumps. And... Unable to coordinate. Skye and Aurora are both there. Skye: Are you sure they don't bounce around and get in the way? Aurora: down at her flat chest. No... They're not big enough! Skye: ...I was talking about your hair. Skye, Luna, and Glacieus in battle... Luna: Man I'm starved. Glacieus: I could use something warm! Luna: I could use some chocolate. Skye: at Blaze. I could go for some Fried Beast. Blaze: for dear life. Glacieus, Luna, and Leaf are in battle. Leaf: Gimme an L! Glacieus: Gimme a G! Luna: Gimme a break. Glacieus and Skye are in battle. Glacieus: High five! Skye: Okay! interesting sequence follows: Fist bump, twirl around, spin around, jump up and down, high five, down under, up high, down low again, reach in and purposely miss, spin around three times, and pirouette. Glacieus: ALRIGHT! Skye: Ahhhhh I'm dizzy! the guys are in battle. Zephyr: Alright guys, what’s our motto? Shadow: For justice! Blaze: For courage! Leaf: For strength! Glacieus: FOR BROWNIES! stares at him.